1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for recognizing a voice signal, and more particularly, to a method for recognizing a voice signal and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device that performs various functions has become a modern necessity. The electronic device may provide various data transmission services and various additional services as well as a voice communication service, and thus perform as multimedia communication devices.
Users of the electronic device perform a touch input event on applications corresponding to their desired functions to use the additional services. With the recent development of technology, the electronic device performs the functions of the applications by inputting the user's voice as well as the touch input event. To perform the functions, the electronic device may activate a separate voice recognition program and then receive a voice input corresponding to the desired application. The separate voice recognition program may be activated by the user voice input including specific words, constructions, sentences, and the like.
When users using several electronic devices use the activated voice recognition program to execute their desired applications, they need to individually input a voice, which may activate the voice recognition program, to each electronic device which may cause inconvenience to a user.